1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus operated by using a remote controller using an infrared signal.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been provided an electronic apparatus remotely controlled by a remote controller using an infrared signal.
Meanwhile, if the electronic apparatus of this type is used indoors at the place illuminated by an inverter illumination apparatus driven with a high frequency power source, an infrared ray contained in illumination light radiated from the inverter illumination apparatus may interfere with an infrared signal transmitted from an infrared ray remote controller. As a result, there may be caused a malfunction that the remote controller does not operate normally and the electronic apparatus may not be operated in a way intended by a user. Further, it is also known that an infrared ray contained in light irradiated from an electronic apparatus, such as a display apparatus, in addition to the inverter illumination apparatus of this type may cause the malfunction as described above.
The above malfunction is caused because of loss or modification of an electric signal outputted from a photodetector device which is provided in an electronic apparatus for receiving an infrared signal, when the photodetector device receives an infrared ray from an inverter illumination apparatus, a display apparatus and the like.
Therefore, technology is proposed which provide a plurality of selectively switchable optical filters in front of the photodetector device of an electronic apparatus to enable selection of an optical filter most absorbing an infrared ray irradiated from an inverter illumination apparatus or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2000-111400).